Poupine et Poupinette
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Une petite lapin qui s'appelait pipine avait rendez vous avec sa poupinette! ces parent n'voulais pas qu'il devienne sa copine parcequ'en faite poupinette c'était une belette!


Disclame: rien est à moi: Perso de JK Rowling et chanson des Wrigles...Wirgles... Wigrles.. bref un truc dans le genre

D'accord, « Ho mon Amour » était naze, en même temps je l'ai écris et publié en cinq minute…

Celle là, je l'ai écrite en… quinze minute ? Bon je pense qu'elle vous plaira plus, enfin, j'espère…

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Poupine et Poupinette

Drago se préparait, il devait se faire beau.

On se l'accordera ce n'était pas dure mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il mettait pas deux heures dans la salle de bain.

Quand enfin il fut près, il partit faire sa ronde, semant Pansy dans un coin du couloir, croisant Ginni dans un autre…

_Un petit lapin qui s'appelait Poupine  
Avait rendez-vous avec sa Poupinette  
Ses parents n' voulaient pas qu'elle devienne sa copine_

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs… Qu'y fais-tu ?

-Hum… J'attend, répondis-t-elle d'une voix suave.

-Et qu'attends-tu ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Hum… Un serpent.

_Parce qu'en fait, Poupinette, c'était une belette !_

-Un serpent ?

Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, maintenant.

_Thierry le chasseur est comme tous les chasseurs, il est con...  
...tent d'aller chasser,  
Il aime les fleurs, connaît la forêt par coeur, il est con...  
...centré sur son gibier  
_

Rogue quittait son bureau pour faire sa ronde. Il était particulièrement heureux. Il venait de « corriger » des copies de Griffondors et là, il allait en coincer quelques-uns, qui sais, peut-être Potter, en infraction pour leur retirer plein de point et les envoyer en retenus gratter les chaudron noircis ou les chaînes de Rusard. Dieu que la vie est belle.

_Poupine le lapin papouille l'arrière train de Poupinette qui s'écrie :  
"Oh vas-y fais-moi mal !"_

Drago se jeta littéralement sur Ginni et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la colla au mur et la souleva, sans rompre le baiser.

Cependant, ils entendirent des pas approcher alors, pris de panique, ils entrèrent dans la première salle venue : les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Qu'importe, cela ne les empêche pas de continuer.

Enfin, jusqu'à se que...

_Ca réveille Bernadette, Bernadette la vieille chouette  
Qui bondit, une belette, un lapin c'est pas normal_

Mimi quitta les toilettes en toute hâte alors que le couple se rhabilla.

Le fantôme croisa Sire Nicolas et lui rapporta ce qu'elle avait vu dans ces toilettes.

_Thierry le chasseur n'est pas un gros bourrin puisqu'il est con...  
...forme à la tradition.  
Si il écrase les fleurs c'est a cause de son tout-terrain puisqu'il est con...  
...ducteur attention_

Rogue était persuadé d'avoir entendu du bruit dans ce couloir… Tant pis, il repassera dans cinq minutes.

_Petit lapin derrière toi  
C'est toute la forêt qui commence à s'ébranler _

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, choqué d'entendre qu'une Griffondor fricotait avec un Serpentard, s'en alla vers les toilettes pour lui passer un savon.

Drago et Ginni en sortaient justement, et le fantôme se mit à crier…

_Prévenu par la chouette, voila le papa  
De ta Poupinette qui vient te coller une branlée.  
Thierry le chasseur a eu une grosse hallu puisqu'il est con...  
...vaincu d'avoir vu  
Une belette coller un pain à un tout petit lapin, il est con...  
...trarié d'avoir pas pu  
_

Rogue n'en revenait pas.

Il était au bout du couloir, persuader d'avoir une hallucination.

Il était revenu, et là il voyait Drago et Weasley se faire engueulés par Sire Nicolas.

Il aurait bien vérifier que se sois vrais mais cette #"#+-($&#&$ )&((P& de Marque l'avait brûlé et il devait partir !  
Dieu que la vie est mal faite !

_Sortir son fusil pour s' payer une grosse boucherie puisqu'il est con...  
...voqué au commando  
Spécial de son parti pour aller j'ter des oeufs pourris sur les con...  
...gressistes écolos !_

Fin !

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ca vous à plus ? Plus que « Ho mon Amour »?

Moi je pense, mais y'a que vous qui savez, alors faut me le dire par rewiew, s'il vous plait !


End file.
